Absolute Boyfriend: Next in Line
by Sesshomaru'sChildMaria
Summary: After 30 years since Riiko had made a lover figure from Krono Heaven's and after all she's been through she ends up with Soshi.Join Soshi and Riiko's daughter Hikari as she too experiences similar events as her mother. -Mature for later chapters-
1. Chapter 1: You're a what?

**Absolute Boyfriend: Next in Line**

**By Sesshomaru'sChildMaria**

**Chapter 1: You're a what..?**

It has been thirty years since Riiko Izawa ordered a Nightly Figure from Krono Heaven's, and even though Night Tenjo was chosen as her boyfriend, his internal circuits became over worked and he slowly shut down. Knowing this, Night prepared Riiko to be happy with Soshi, Riiko's neighbor who had moved to Spain, with a letter and a ring that matched one the Riiko had. Thirty years later Riiko and Soshi have a daughter of their very own named Hikari.

"Mother, Father, I'm going to school now." a sixteen year old Hikari called going to school "Be safe hunny! You know your father and I will be leaving later tonight on business in Spain right?" Riiko called to her daughter "Yes mother I know." Hikari called back as she put on her shoes. "Hikari…"Soshi said behind her "I'm telling your this for your own good Do Not talk to anyone with a weird cosplay on. If he tries to sell you something walk away from-OW!RIIKO!" Soshi looked at his wife seeing the evil look in her eyes "Run along now Hikari, mother needs to punish father…"She said evilly. Hikari looked up at them and lightly smiled "Alright. I love you guys." she said as she walked out now going to school.

"Now what was that you were going to tell her Soshi.." Riiko asked him with a glint of anger in her eye. "Well just so we don't end up with another dilemma like YOU did to yourself thirty years ago." Soshi pushed up his glasses before gently hugging onto his wife "Besides…I believe Hikari is still a bit young to have a boyfriend don't you?" He asked "Oh? Coming from the person who asked me out at sixteen." Riiko teased "Come on dear lets get ready to pack." Riiko said. At the elevator, Hikari was just about to enter when she was knocked forward by their neighbor who gave her the oddest look "Hikari..?" he said. "Oh good morning Shiro!" Hikari said cheerfully as she got on "Sorry didn't mean to bump into you.." Shiro said to her as they both got on now and were heading to school. Though Hikari didn't say anything Shiro was looking at her seeing the long black haired girl was tired, probably from studying "You have a test today don't you…"Shiro said to her raising a brow "Huh?Oh yeah…"She let out quietly fiddling her fingers "English Literature with Shirasaki-sensei"Hikari said looking up at him "everyone says he's forty-six but he looks so young…I wonder why…"Hikari thought aloud. "Hmph…I highly doubt a young man like Shirasaki-sensei is forty-six." Shiro pushed up his glasses looking at the shorter girl.

Once at school, Hikari was by her best friend Shisuru with a smile "So did you ask him?" Hikari asked the brown haired, amber eyed girl sitting beside. Shisuru was 5'6 in height and was very beautiful compared to Hikari. She even had a fan club! "I did…he said you were pretty cute…but…he didn't know…"She said coyly "No one would date a giant boobed perfectionist like you Hikari…" came a remark from a certain silver haired boy with glasses. Upon the remark, Hikari punched him in the head "Shut up Shiro!" she yelled blushing "I don't think anyone asked you!" "I think you two would make a cute couple-""WHAT?" both started at Shisuru with a blank look "I would not go out with a frumpy, grumpy, over protective, serious bookworm like Shiro!" Hikari pouted and Shiro gave a look "Good to know how you feel about me..get to class.." He told her coldly going to their English Literature class.

Hikari sighed looking at them both leave before following, but got lost in the hallway spacing out and bumped into her crush "Oh! I-I'm…I'm sorry Misuki-senpai.." she said bowing and looked up at him seeing him looking at her funny. 'My heart is pounding what do I…' "Uh..S-senpai…I um…I…I like you! Will you please be my boyfriend!" she said nervously "I'm sorry Hikari but I already have a girlfriend…"He told her _'He didn't even hesitate…' _"A-Ah…I see..well that's ok…uhm..I'll..see you later…"She said going to class with teary eyes and was sitting in her seat once she got there looking down at her test that everyone had begun taking. "Hikari what's the matter?" Shisuru asked her in a low whisper so they wouldn't get in trouble. Hikari's lavender eyes filling more and more with tears she quiet sobbed "Misuki..has a girlfriend…"She said upset and filled with sorrow taking her test with teary eyes.

Shisuru after the test, took Hikari to the bathroom "It's alright…I'm sure you'll get a boyfriend…just not right now." Shisuru thought _'Yeah right…you'll never get a boyfriend…' _She thought snickering in her head. Hikari nodded and sighed getting up hearing the bell ring for the end of the day "I need to see my parents off…see you." Hikari said to Shisuru and waved as she was walking off. Once at home, she saw her parents getting into a Taxi "Bye Mother…Bye Father…"She said quietly now going inside and sighed "Alone…it's…lonely…"Hikari let out sighing. The entrance had only one set of shoes, black school shoes that belong to Hikari. She walked along the cherry wood floor boards into a silent kitchen that always had either her mother and father bickering about who was cooking or her father who would be cooking something delicious for that night "Maybe I'll go out..I won't seems so lonely then…"She said quietly. Putting on her shoes again, Hikari had changed into a out and about skirt that was plaid with a black shirt and black knee high's "Hmmm.."she also grabbed her her plaid purse and began her descent to the streets heading toward her favorite café "Mother and Father left me 500,000 yen..I should be ok for three month's…well if I don't blow it all on junk…"She said quietly and sighed now stopping at the café hearing something.

"Hey miss…miss!" the voice called to her. "Who is…there?" Hikari said nervously before seeing a short man looking up at her "Hello ma'am I am a sales man from-Hey! Where are you going!" He called to her "I'm sorry…my father told me not to talk to a sales man especially ones in weird cosplays like you are…" she said to him nervously "Well that's rude…"He pouted to her "I just thought maybe I could help you…"the male huffed. He had dirty blonde hair and deep pools of hazel in his eyes. As he slowly turned, Hikari looked back and sighed "What could you possibly have for me…"She said sighing softly. "Ah!Well…what is it you're looking for young lady~" "A boyfriend…" "A…Boyfriend…?" the mysterious sales man stared a little _'No way..this can't be Riiko's daughter..? Can it?' _he thought "Yuki Shirasaki, nice to meet you young lady, may I have your name?" he asked "Hikari Asamoto…"She said quietly _'Holy cow it is her! Riiko…you never told your daughter about Night have you…?'_ Yuki thought before giving her a CD "Here..look on this website and you can find a man of your dreams." He told her before waving. Hikari looked at the CD and blinked before going into the café and was eating something. "So you're Riiko's kid eh?" came another voice who was teasing.

"Uncle Gaku?" Hikari said cheerfully "Ey Kiddo! Long time no see." He said "Uncle Gaku…do you know someone named Yuki Shirasaki?" She asked him and saw his face go pale "Well…yes and no…see he used to be my boss." He said to her as she giggled looking up at her 'uncle' who had graying black hair but none the less looked like the same Gaku. "So why did you ask..?" he asked her "Well…he gave me a CD-" "Toss it right now.." "Why?" "Because that was bad news for your mother" Gaku warned "What harm could a little CD do.." she said as Gaku sighed at his 'niece' "I'll pay for you dinner and walk you home…DO NOT use that CD!" He told her. Hikari nodded up to him but then looked at it again _'He said I would find the perfect guy on here…hmmm…should I really listen to Uncle Gaku…then again he said Yuki Shirasaki used to be his boss before he opened his little food stand…hmmm…'_ as the girl pondered she looked at her uncle while walking home. "Don't use it Hikari I mean it!" Gaku scolded once she was home "Hai, Gaku-ojisan. Oyasumi Nasai." She told him bowing before shutting and locking the door hearing Shiro yelling at his brother for clogging the toliet. She giggled and went over to her laptop inserting the CD without thinking"Krono Heaven's? I have a message..?" Hikari blinked clicking on the message and was reading it _**"Welcome to Krono Heaven's! We sell products that could increase your bust size, your booty size, rare valuable items, and we can hook you up with a boyfriend! Just create an account and start shopping!" **_"Well that's a nifty little message…hmmm…Oh here it is!" Hikari smiled softly seeing the boyfriend tab. Quickly making an account name, she clicked on it and was browsing through "Wow…Hey…this one…looks like someone mom dated a long time ago…" She said and was reading it _" Lover Figure Model 01. Choose options below to customize your boyfriend."_ it read though Hikari blinked and flipped through it a little more before stopping at Model 07, which had spikey hair in the front with long hair in the back. The color of hair could be chosen as well as the eyes and skin color. Also personality traits. "It's kinda like a make your boyfriend service…hee hee sounds fun!" Hikari said now doing it "Lets see…Peach skin, black hair, lavender eyes like mine..he has to be sensitive, sweet, strong, daring, a little flirty only toward me, faithful, snuggly, comes to my rescue, hmmm…good at sports, and must have cute puppy eyes!" she clicked on all of those and submitted it "He should be here in 24 hours or less…well tomorrow is Sunday so I could stay at home and wait for it…"she thought before shutting the computer off and going to sleep now.

Waking up the next morning, Hikari was in the kitchen cooking an egg roll when suddenly she heard "Delivery for Hikari Asamoto!" "Coming!" Hikari called before turning off the stove and put her breakfast onto a plate. Walking tiredly toward the brown door she opened it seeing a huge package "Just sign here Miss Asamoto and we'll be on our way." said the male "Yes sir." She replied signing the form and moved the box into the living room "After I eat I'll open it…"She said now going to eat though her excitement grew more and more with each bite of her egg roll. When she was done, she went over by the 6 foot tall box and was opening it, until a naked male fell on top of her "KYAH!" she screamed and look at him "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she paniced before thinking back to when she was a little kid after she had looked over the males body.

"_Hey Daddy! What's that…" a 5 year old Hikari asked her father. Soshi had stared a little "Well hunny…that's uhm…Daddy's pee pee…and Daddy would apperciate it if you didn't tug on it…" he told her "Why don't I have one…" Hikari pouted up at him "Well…that's because you're a girl and Daddy is a boy sweetie." He told her nervously "Will I get one when I'm older!" Hikari asked excitedly before hearing her mother walk in "Soshi…don't tell Hikari lies…"She hissed a little._

Hikari shook her head "Wow…I can't believe I was thinking about that…"She sighed and looked him over before seeing a manual "Nightly Lover Figure…to active your new lover figure you must kiss his lips and hold it for 5 seconds…then to permanently keep him from being stolen by another woman, you must…must…oh no…"She blushed before looking over at the naked male laying on her floor "I'm sure it's..not required right…what could possibly happen…"She said before slowly pressing her lips on the sleeping figure's lips and held it. After a few seconds she felt warm arms gently wrap around her and she pulled back seeing the lavender eyes looking back at hers "Hello my sweet girlfriend." he said to her with a smile "H-Hello…"Hikari said shyly "Shall we go to…your room…?"He asked her seeing her face light up "N-No…it's ok!"She said before she was lifted up "No!No stop!"Hikari squirmed and got down _"What have I done! I've actived a sex monster what should I do!"_

Find out in chapter two as Hikari and her new lover shall begin their life together!


	2. Chapter 2: Our Glorious Life

**Absolute Boy: Next in Line**

**Chapter 2: Our **_**Glorious**_** Life**

'_I've activated a sex monster! What should I do?'_ a terrified Hikari thought as she backed away slowly "Stop!" she yelled to him seeing him stop and blink "But you don't want to make love…?"he asked her pouting a little bit before going over by her and caressed her cheek "I would be very gentle if you it's your first time…" he told her but she continued to back away "No! I want to fall in love first before I make love!" she called to him frightened "A man should NEVER force himself on a woman! Ever!" she said to him shakily against a wall before seeing him stop and smile at her. "Well ok if that is what you want girlfriend." he told her softly before holding her close to him again, which made her blush a lot. _'My chest is…pounding so hard…but we just met…oooh this can't be happening…' _Hikari thought looking up at him "L-Lets…get you some clothing shall we..? I mean…you're going to be living here right…" she said nervously to him looking for something to wear _'Why does dad still have his uniform from high school? Oh that doesn't matter! It'll fit!' _she thought grabbing it and put it on him "Hmmm…" she froze mid-step and heard the phone ringing. Looking nervous she went and answered it "Mochi mochi…O-Ohayo Gaku-ojisan…" Hikari said nervously "Ohayo Hikari. Hmmm…what is that noise in the background." Gaku said to his 'niece'. "What's this?" the figure said looking at the family pictures "Uhhh! Nothing Uncle! Just…a classmate and I practicing for a-" "You used that CD didn't you…" "Yes..I'm sorry…" Hikari shook and lightly sobbed "Oh brother…I'll help you out kiddo…but don't expect it to go well…your mother had the same problem…she made a Nightly Figure too. It's also how your mother and I met…because I was the one who sold him to her…and after a series of events…the figure used his life span to love your mother…which is how your mom ended up with your dad…" he explained. "Mother…did…the same…thing?" Hikari paniced and slammed the phone down before looking at the figure who was now hugging her from behind "Mmmmm…Girlfriend…can you tell me your name?" he asked her softly "H-Hikari.." she told him softly but was blushing very much while speaking. "Will you give me a name…?" he asked her nuzzling her _'Snuggly…an option I chose..? I should probably read his manual…' _Hikari thought going to pick it up "Hmmm…a 5 day Trial…ok…so I have five days to return him…no big deal…" she whispered to herself before looking up at him before looking over at her bookcase and saw a manga series she read "Hmmmm…why not…Hatori…" She said having looked at her _Fruits Basket_ manga. "I love it!" Hatori said cuddling her "Oh thank you thank you Hikari!" he said squeezing her "Can't….Breath…" Hikari choked out squirming again as Hatori let go and blinked at her "Sorry." he said nervously "What shall we do girlfriend?" "Well it's Sunday so I don't have to go have to go to school." "What is school?" "Oh uhm…well…it's..a place where people like me go to learn things…" she explained to him a little. "Ooooh that sounds like fun! May I come to school too?" Hatori asked her innocently only to get a flat out no. "Hey Hikari!" Shiro called from the hall "Oh no! Hide Hatori!" she said pushing him into her parents room. "I'm coming in…" Shiro said "H-Hang on! I'm getting changed your pervert!" she hissed before going and opening the door with a pouty look "Geez you made a mess already…" Shiro said cleaning up "Then again Mr. Asamoto said you were messy like your mother used to be…hmph…you got a mail order…?" he asked seeing it "Oh! Ignore that…I'll clean that up later." she said pushing him out "Hey! I hear Saito calling you! Why not check up on him!" Hikari paniced while pushing him out. "But he just-" "What is he clogged your toilet again!" Hikari pushed and shut the door before seeing Hatori coming out.

**Elsewhere**

"Hello…Yes I'm calling about an order made by Hikari Asamoto." "Gaku? Hey long time no see you little pansy ass bitch." Yuki had answered and sounded sarcastically happy to hear from his older co-worker. "Pansy…Bitch…?Yuki! Oooooh heeey Yuki…" Gaku sneered "did you sell my niece that Nightly Figure…" he asked annoyed. "Why yes I did…who would've thought Hikari was Riiko's daughter!" Yuki cheered "She's also SIMILAR TO RIIKO TO!" Gaku yelled "Well damn is she going to go through all of Riiko's pains too? Hmmm…this may turn out to be…FUN oh yeah someone here wants to talk to you." He said handing the phone over to his special friend. "Hello?" Gaku said "Hey Gaku…Remember me?" came a familur voice "Night?" Gaku freaked "Oh my god you're awake after thirty years!" he sounded shocked "How have you been..as well as Riiko and Soshi..?" He asked with a soft smile. "They're been pretty well…they've had a daughter who had ordered a Nightly Figure just like Riiko." "I see…I want to help her…" He said seriously and looked at Yuki "I hear Toshiki is her English Literature Teacher…make me her math teacher…"He told him seeing him shake "Yeah yeah…sure thing 01-" "That's Tenjo-sensei to you." He teased before going back to the phone "What is her name..?" Night asked Gaku "Hikari." Gaku said and as there were discussing, things became a little…hairy for Yuki. "What do you mean I need to watch over 01 02 and 07?" He yelled "Gooo…goo go gaa!" "That translates to: Because if you don't I'll fire you! NOW GO!" said the baby speak translator lady. "Yes Boss…" Yuki sighed and got going.

**Back to our Heroine**

Hikari sighed laying in her room curled up with a sad look "Misuki…" she whispered looking at her cell phone with sad eyes looked at her ceiling "Hikari~" Hatori called to her "Do you want to have sex?" he asked her only to get a shy no and he pouted. "I'll…go shopping and get you…some clothes ok?" Hikari told him "Guard the apartment alright?" she asked him softly seeing him nod and then cuddle her "Be safe Hikari…" he whispered in her ear flirtingly before she blushed and walked out shutting and locking the door. "Ooooh…Hatori…"She whispered a little with a smile now making her way to the streets to go into town. Oh her way though she sighed a little stopping at a diner that Shiro usually worked at and blinked seeing Misuki. "So did you really ditch her?" "Yeah man. I mean come on she's a total space cadet, she was even zoned out when she bumped into me." "Wow what a ditz." "I know right!" The four males laughed before Hikari got up angrily and splashed her iced tea on him "You…You jerk! What the hell was I thinking!" "Dude she's stalking you!" "No I'm…I'm not!" she said shakily with teary eyes. Shiro was listening to the commotion and glared about to go over and save her, until…Hatori came up behind her and hugged her tightly "What did you do…to my girlfriend!" He yelled and smashed his face in growling "Hatori?" Hikari looked up at him seeing him "Don't ever make her cry again! EVER! Or I'll do much worse!" He warned taking Hikari out of there. Shiro looked at Misuki and gave him a cocky smile before kneeing him the stomach "I'm sorry but I quit if I know assholes like him are going to be talking badly about other classmates here" he said elegantly as he walked out _'Now who was that…no way Hikari could of gotten a boyfriend…there is no way…' _Shiro thought a bit.

"Are you ok Hikari…" Hatori pouted asking her and was holding her close to him. "Hatori…how did…you know I…" "Shhhhh…it's because I'm your boyfriend…I'm supposed to know that!" He told her "Come on lets cheer you up with a bit of shopping and arcade games!" he suggested trying to cheer her up now. Which seemed to work because Hikari looked up at him and smiled widely "Ok Hatori lets go!" she said. Once at the mall, the two of them began shopping for clothes for Hatori as well as Hikari, went and played some arcade games Hatori showing off his skills that Hikari had picked to be in him. She smiled and looked at her phone before deleting Misuki's picture and put her phone away before sitting down leaning against Hatori. "Lets go home Hikari…" Hatori whispered lifting her up and was carrying her home.

Gaku caught the two and had Yuki by his side "Shhh shh here they come.." Gaku whispered to Yuki who nodded at him as a response. However, once they saw they two they stared a little _'No way…he's carrying her…home? Why on earth would you carry all the bags and the girl home?'_ Gaku thought, though, Yuki just smiled at them "That's precious…are you sure we should jump in?" he asked his former co-worker "I'm positive! Hikari shouldn't end up like her mother did…though…I'm sure Night may be surprised too, seeing Riiko's daughter." Gaku sighed and took Yuki back to his house "Ok Night…tomorrow you're going to be Hikari's teacher for Algebra 5 which is honors…I think Hatori should be registered in the school system…though…should text Hikari to make sure…" Gaku sighed _'Hikari…I'm sorry…'_ he thought and looked at Night who was sitting there "What?" he asked him. "Well…I was wondering…if I'd get to see Riiko or not and Soshi too…" he said though Gaku made a face "They're married buzz out!" he scolded and sighed as Night pouted to him a bit "Oh fine." He sighed and looked Yuki who was looking outside "I never thought…you would shut down 01..so when I saw you come back I was kind of surprised." he said looking outside "I can't believe we're going through this again…" Gaku and Yuki sighed before seeing Night chuckle "I hope Hikari is going to be surprised to find out that I used to date her moth-" "SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO FIND OUT!" both stressed out to him before he sighed and pouted "Fine!" He crossed his arms "I'm going to sleep…"He said sleeping on the couch.

"MOTHER!" Hikari shot up and was in her parents room looking around _'Why am I in my parents room…?'_ Hikari thought before looking at Hatori seeing him looking at her "Hello sleepy headed Hikari." he smiled before looking at her get up "I need to make a phone call ok?" She said and he nodded smiling seeing her go out. Hikari sighed happily before hearing the phone ring and stared "Uncle Gaku you have impeccable timing…" she muttered and answered "Mochi mochi…" she said "Hikari…is Hatori going to school with you?" "How did you know I named him Hatori…" "Uhhh that's not important just answer my question…" "Yeah he is why…?" "Just wondering…I'll come over tomorrow and pick you two up" He said and sighed in his head "So how did you know I named him Hatori…" she repeated "Well I…er…I kind of heard you call him that when I saw you out…see you were at the arcade and I was…" "You better not of been stalking me…" Hikari pouted "I'm not 6 anymore!" she whined at him. "No no I was going shopping for groceries! Can't a man food shop?" He retorted to her as she sighed "I guess…Good night Uncle Gaku…" She told him with a smile and hung up before going back to where Hatori was "U-Uhm…is it…ok if I sleep in here…?" She asked. Hatori smiled and nodded allowing her in beside him and held her watching her sleepy lavender eyes close with his soft ones. He began to stroke strands of hair away from her face and began to watch her sleep.

Next Chapter….School Begins…Night is now Hatori and Hikari's teacher…will Shiro find out Hatori is a figure? Will Night keep quiet about being Riiko's old boyfriend to Hikari…will Shisuru find out about Hikari FINALLY getting a boyfriend…? Find out in Chapter 3!


End file.
